As shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, a structure for positioning weather strips according to a conventional example is such that a roughly L-shaped weather strip 1, for in which a sealing portion 1a resiliently contacting a door (not illustrated) is integrally formed, is inserted into and attached to a sash 2 which is located at the peripheral edge of an opening of the vehicle body, wherein a plate-like garnish 3 is fixed at the rear surface of the sash 2 corresponding to the vertical portion of the weather strip 1, and further one end side of a subseal 4 is attached to the surface of the sash 2 corresponding to the upper face of the weather strip 1 in such a state where the same is in contact with the appearance lip 1c of the weather strip 1. FIG. 6 is an enlarged cross-sectional view taken along the line 6--6 of FIG. 5.
Although the fixing position of the garnish 3 with respect to the sash 2 fixed by a fixing screw 6 is determined at a comparatively lower side of the vehicle body as shown in FIG. 5, since an insert metal member 5, is internally incorporated in the garnish 3, there is no problem in terms of damage to the product quality resulting from the upper end of the garnish 3 projecting in the outward direction (X direction in FIG. 6). Therefore, as shown in FIG. 6, it is possible to drill holes for a clip 7 for positioning and retaining at the center of the weather strip 1, and the weather strip 1 is fixed at the subseal 4 and sash 2 by one or more such clips.
However, it is desirable not to use an insert metal member 5 internally incorporated in a garnish 3 in order to decrease the production cost. If no insert metal member 5 is used, the upper end of the garnish 3 is liable to protrude or to be lifted since no reinforcement of the garnish 3 is provided. In order to prevent the upper end garnish 3 from protruding or being lifted, as shown in FIG. 7, a necessity of moving the fixing position of the garnish 3 and sash 2 by a fixing screw 8 to the upper extreme position arises.
Resultantly, a clip 9 which is used for fixing the weather strip 1 at the subseal 4 and sash 2 has been conventionally provided at a lower part position than the position of the fixing screw 8. However, if the clip 9 is positioned at a lower portion, there arises another problem in that the upper end of the appearance clip 1c of the weather strip 1 protrudes inwardly of the vehicle (Y direction in FIG. 7), thereby causing the appearance to be spoiled. Still furthermore, since the weather strip 1 and subseal 4 are unavoidably lengthened by an amount equivalent to the distance of descending the clip 9, the metal dies of the weather strip 1 and subseal 4 have been conventionally made large-sized, thereby causing the production cost to be increased and the moldability thereof to be adversely affected.